zaralarssonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zara Larsson
) | birth place = Solna, Stockholm County, Sweden | genres = R&B • pop • dance-pop • house • electropop | occupations = Singer • songwriter | instruments = Vocals | labels = Universal Sweden • TEN • Epic | website = zaralarssonofficial.com | instagram = @zaralarsson | twitter = @zaralarsson | youtube = VEVO Personal | snapchat = @zaralarsson }} Early life Larsson was born at Karolinska University Hospital in Solna, Stockholm County, Sweden to Agnetha and Anders Larsson. In an interview with Svenska Dagbladet, she said that she was born "dead" due to a lack of oxygen from nuchal cord. She has a younger sister, Hanna, who is also a singer and a member of the band Hanna & Andrea. In a 2015 interview, Larsson said that she was accepted into the Adolf Fredrik's Music School, but declined because she did not want to sing in a choir. Career '2008–11' Larsson won the 2008 season of Talang, the Swedish adaptation of Got Talent, at the age of 10, winning 500,000SEK. "My Heart Will Go On", originally sung by Celine Dion, was later released as Larsson's debut single. '2012–14: Breakthrough with ''1 Larsson signed with TEN Music Group in 2012 to record her debut extended play. Larsson's debut EP, Introducing, was leaked on 9 December 2012 through a preview of "Uncover" on YouTube. The five-song album was released on 21 January 2013. "Uncover" was released as the album's lead single. It peaked at No. 1 on both the Sverigetopplistan and DigiListan charts, as well as reaching No. 1 in Norway and peaking at No. 3 in Denmark, and by 25 February 2013 the song was certified platinum in Sweden by Universal Music Sweden. The song entered the Svensktoppen track lists. In July 2013, at Sommarkrysset in Gröna Lund, she received a triple platinum award for Introducing. On 27 March 2013, Larsson's next EP was revealed through a preview of "She's Not Me (Pt. 1)". The five-song EP, Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself, was released on 5 July 2013. The double-single "She's Not Me" (consisting of "She's Not Me (Pt. 1)" and "She's Not Me (Pt. 2)") was released on 25 June 2013. On 3 April 2013, Larsson revealed on her blog that she had signed a three-year contract with Epic Records in the United States. On 1 October 2014, Larsson released her debut studio album 1, including the songs "Uncover", "Bad Boys" and "She's Not Me" (Part 1 & 2). The album went Platinum in Sweden. Larsson was an opening act for British singer Cher Lloyd's I Wish Tour. '2015–present: ''So Good and international success On 5 June 2015, Larsson released her debut single "Lush Life" from her second studio album. The song became her second number 1 single and was certified four times platinum in Sweden. The song reached the top 5 in Australia, Denmark, Ireland, Norway, the Netherlands, Switzerland, Belgium, Germany, Austria and the United Kingdom. On 22 July 2015, Larsson collaborated with Grammy-nominated British singer MNEK and released her second single called "Never Forget You". The song reached No. 1 in Sweden, No. 5 in the United Kingdom, No. 3 in Australia, No. 1 in Sweden's Top 50 Music Charts (based on weekly YouTube popularity) and it also hit No. 1 on Sweden's Spotify charts. The song sold platinum in Sweden after two weeks. In February 2016, Tinie Tempah released a single titled "Girls Like", featuring Larsson. Larsson was featured in the official song of UEFA Euro 2016, David Guetta's "This One's for You". On 1 September 2016, Larsson released her third single titled "Ain't My Fault", which will be part of her upcoming album. On October 22, 2016, Larsson was named one of Time Magazine's "30 Most Influential Teens of 2016". On 11 November 2016, Larsson released "I Would Like" as a promotional single for her upcoming album which is set to be released in January 2017. Larsson released a new single titled, "So Good", which features vocals from American rapper Ty Dolla Sign, as the fourth single from her upcoming album by the same title on 27 January 2017. Personal life Larsson, a self-proclaimed fan of Beyoncé, identifies as a feminist and models herself an “activist” after the singer. She attributes her openness of opinion on social media and within interviews to her parents, claiming: “Both my parents are very educated when it comes to social issues and being woke about what's going on in the world, and they've been very supportive of me having a voice". Larsson has grown increasingly vocal with her impressions of other artists and industry workers with whom she works and admires. While she has high praise for performers such as Beyoncé, she is equal in her opposing views of such producers as Dr. Luke, of whom she does not have "good memories". In an April 2016 interview, Larsson claimed that she was: “not really a bitter person. In my personal life, I would just feel like, I will always be cool with everyone.” Discography Gallery Official Account * Zara Larsson on Twitter * Zara Larsson on Facebook * Zara Larsson on Instagram * Zara Larsson on Insstar.com * Zara Larsson on Instagweb.com * Zara Larsson on Buzzcent.com * Zara Larsson on Insstars.com * Zara Larsson on Photostags.com Category:People Category:Females